


Something that Tears Me Inside

by darktensh17



Series: Can't Live Here Anymore [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Captivity, M/M, Mpreg, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impregnated and held captive after his interrogation, Poe Dameron knows only despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that Tears Me Inside

**Author's Note:**

> The TFA kink meme brings out the worst in me. I swear it.
> 
> " Poe ends up pregnant after being "interrogated" by Kylo."

Poe shifts on the bed, trying to stretch the cramp out of his leg, he succeeds only in rattling the chain that keeps him secured to the bed. He’s tried multiple times to break it with little success, the durasteel is strong and he has very little to use in the way of tools. They took anything metal away from him when he tried to kill himself using the meticulously sharpened end of a spoon to try and slit his writs. All his meals are supervised now and he’s only given plastic utensils. 

The sound of the door hissing open cause him to flinch almost violently, there’s only two people that visit Poe regularly and his guard PC-4255 has already ensured that he has eaten his meal for the day and left. That leaves only Kylo Ren.

“Hello pet, how are you doing today?” Kylo asks, removing his helmet and setting it aside because he knows how much it distresses Poe to see his unmasked face. Ever since that day in the interrogation chamber when Poe had fond out that Kylo Ren was Ben Organa-Solo; or at least possessed his body because Ben would never have hurt Poe like Ren had. 

Turning to glare at the wall, Poe ignores Ren’s question, refusing to answer him. This is the only control he has over his life right now, and even it is useless since Ren can easily tear the thoughts out of his mind if he truly wanted an answer.

Ren chuckles at Poe’s show of defiance before coming behind Poe and resting a hand on his stomach, feeling the ever growing bulge that is testament to the worst torture Ren has inflicted on him. “How are my growing children? The doctor said your last check up went well, all three of you are healthy.”

Poe doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to hear about the abominations growing within him, especially not when they’re going to become just more brainwashed members of the First Order. If Poe had a choice he would have terminated the pregnancy as soon as he found out about it. That choice, along with his freedom, was taken away from him when Ren had found him again on Jakku following his escape with the aid of a rogue stormtrooper.

Not for the first time Poe wonders what has become of Finn, he hopes the man had survived the crash. Poe knows that the First Order has not gotten a hold of Finn only because Ren would have gloated about it constantly. The man delights in informing Poe about any victories the First Order has made against the Resistance in order to break his spirit, news of Finn would be no different.

A gasp of pain escapes Poe as Ren suddenly jerks his head back roughly. “Do not think about that traitor while you are around me. You are mine!” 

Part of Poe wants to cower in the face of Ren’s anger. How many times has the man tortured him over the last six months or so? Most of the torture has been mental and emotional; Ren would never do anything to harm the babies after all. Of course he hadn’t held back prior to finding out about Poe’s pregnancy.

“I will never be yours!” Poe grinds out with all the anger and hatred he can mange, which is a significant amount.

One of Ren’s large hands wraps around his throat, squeezing enough to be uncomfortable but not enough to stop his breathing. “You belong to me Poe Dameron; your mind and your body are at my mercy. With time I will possess your heart as well.” 

Poe would laugh at that if it weren’t for Ren’s hand across his neck. “There is only one man who holds my heart. You killed him the night you massacred your fellow padawans as surely as if you had cut him down along with them.” 

Ren roars at that, pushing Poe forward and wrenches his loose pants off and jerking his legs apart. Through the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears Poe can hear Ren disrobing. Poe struggles uselessly; Ren is using the force to hold him down as he lubes himself up. He stopped preparing Poe months ago, this is a daily occurrence and Poe’s body has not had a chance to tighten up, he still slicks himself though to prevent tearing or damaging Poe. This isn’t about hurting Poe physically after all, it’s about breaking his mind and spirit and turning him into Ren’s perfect little toy and breeding bitch, he’s said as much multiple times. 

Even with the familiarity of this brutality, Poe still tenses and shudders in revulsion as Ren presses into him with a grunt of pleasure. He’s become adept at disassociating his mind from his body during the rapes, but sometimes Ren wants him to feel every thrust and drag of his cock within Poe. When Poe feels Ren force his way into his mind Poe knows that tonight is one of those nights. Ren cages Poe’s mind in the present, baring Poe from the memories of flying that are usually his escape.

“You. Are. Mine.” Ren hisses as he punctuates each word with a thrust, using Poe’s hair to pull the other man back against him. “I will make sure that you never forget it.” 

Poe’s back is pressed against Ren’s chest allowing Ren to bounce Poe on his lap even as his hands settle over Poe’s stomach, touching and claiming to emphasize his words. “All of this is mine, and will always be mine. When these children are born I will ensure you’re impregnated again and again, granting me many, many children.” 

Even through his horror at Ren’s words Poe feels his body reacting to his assault, feels Ren fanning the pleasure centers of Poe’s mind to ignite flames of arousal within him. This is worse than anything Ren has ever done to Poe because he is making Poe enjoy it against Poe’s will.

When Ren comes he forces Poe’s own orgasm, leaving the smaller man gasping and crying out in pleasure and shame. 

Almost immediately after Poe finds himself sinking into sleep with Ren’s voice whispering in his ear. “Your punishment isn’t over yet Poe, tonight your dreams will illustrate just how desolate your situation is until you accept it.” 

-

_When Poe wakes to pain in his head he has very little recollection of where he is or even who he is. Slowly the memories flood back and he recalls his capture on Jakku, his escape with Finn and finally being tracked down and apprehended by the First Order once again._

_He desperately hopes Finn and BB-8 are alright. Maybe Finn will find BB-8 and get off Jakku to finish Poe’s mission, if he survived the crash that is._

_Poe prays to the Force that the First Order plans to execute him this time, there’s nothing left for him to give them after all._

_He feels despair when the door opens to reveal Kylo Ren, anger radiating off him and he stalks toward Poe, grabbing him by his hair and jerking his head up so that Poe has to look into Ren’s mask._

_“This time I will ensure you can never escape from me again.” Ren promises him before slapping him hard across the face, leaving Poe’s head reeling and blood in his mouth. “You belong to me.”_

_Soon severe beatings and rape become a daily occurrence for Poe, often accompanied by psychological torture as Ren tries to break him and mould him into the perfect pet. Things don’t change until Poe’s health starts to deteriorate rapidly; he is constantly ill, can’t keep any food down even the blandest broths, and he’s prone to dizziness. When it gets so bad that Poe can barely even lift his head, Ren panics and carries him to the closest med bay._

_This marks the first time that Poe sees someone other than Ren since his recapture._

_The First Order doctor who examines him is impersonal and brusque and does not speak to Poe other than to ask him for his symptoms. Then he checks Poe over, going over his vitals, taking blood samples and performing a slew of other tests. It’s an hour before he provides his diagnosis._

_Poe is five weeks pregnant. He’s also severely dehydrated and malnourished, but that seems less important in light of the first analysis._

_None of this should be possible except that it seems Poe is subspecies human; somehow one of his parent’s has xeno DNA and passed it on to Poe. Ingrained in that DNA are genetics that give Poe either a secondary gender or have altered his body to allow for a uterus and eggs to form._

_Ren is delighted. Poe is horrified._

_Twins apparently run through the Skywalker line. It seems they skip a generation._

_Kylo Ren is an only child._

_Poe is three months pregnant when he tries to kill himself; he manages to slice his wrists with a sharpened spoon and watches as the red runs down his arm to the floor. Death is preferable to what awaits him in the future. He doesn’t realize Ren has run into the room until the man’s hands are over his own, applying pressure to the wounds even as he calls for a medic._

_Following the attempt Poe’s movements are further restricted, he’s given PC-4255 as a guard and nanny; he can go nowhere without the stormtrooper accompanying him, that includes the fresher. When it’s not PC-4255 then it’s Ren guarding his every movement._

_Any further attempt at self-harm is thwarted at every turn including starving himself, which ends with him on a feeding tube, strapped to a gurney for three days._

_Everyday seems more and more bleak._

Poe wakes with a gasp, fighting back the emotions that Ren has drudged up when he forced Poe to relive the worst parts of his imprisonment. He’s experienced this tactic before; another way that Ren is trying to break his will and Poe wonders if it’s working. Everyday he finds it harder and harder to fight back or care.

He just wants to die and have this all end. He knows that there’s no hope of rescue. Back when Poe had accepted the mission to Jakku, he had been informed that no one would come for him if he was captured. Finn breaking him out had been a complete miracle. 

Unless PC-4255 has a sudden change of heart, Poe doubts there will be escape with their aid.

Suddenly a sense of comfort floods through him and Poe is so startled by it that he physically jerks back causing the chain on his ankle to pull too tightly and pain to shoot up his leg. When the pain subsides and Poe gets a hold of himself he looks around desperately for the source of the sensation. He hasn’t felt anything like that since he was young and Leia Organa was comforting him following his mother’s death.

Poe knows that feeling could not have come from Ren. The man exudes evil and wrongness when he uses the Force, and over the last few months Poe has become quite familiar with Ren’s Force presence.

Even though Poe isn’t Force Sensitive, or so Luke Skywalker told his mother when Poe was quite young, he can tell that whoever reached out to him is untrained in the force, the sensation is clumsy and juvenile even. It feels like small hands reaching out to try to hug him. Suddenly Poe’s mind brings up a memory of five year old Ben hugging him at his mother’s funeral, trying to offer him comfort.

Unbidden his hands settle on his stomach, he very rarely touches it unless he’s forced to or he’s in pain there. He’s startled when there’s movement beneath his hands, he’s never felt any movement before and the feeling is disconcerting . . . like there’s something pressing against both his hands. With the sensation comes the feeling of the Force again.

The abomi. . . the babies are reaching out to him through a fledgling Force Sensitivity, or that’s how it feels, trying to make him feel better. Poe doesn’t know why he’s acknowledge the lives growing within him as babies, but for the first time he feels a connection to them and suddenly he needs to escape not just for his own sanity but because he can’t allow these children to be raised to become killing machines for the First Order.

Of course knowing he needs to escape and being able to are worlds apart. Poe doesn’t know what he’s going to do and once again despair washes over it, at least he doesn’t feel so alone anymore.


End file.
